Shift
by Suraxis
Summary: Fate dictates our lives with a mighty fist, but what if that weren't the case? An original BGC OVA tale.


SHIFT

By Mind Inherent

A/N: I don't own BGC or its characters or any other enterprise associated with it. That being said, here we go.

* * *

The night was dark and cold, the moon casting eerie shadows along the minuscule sidewalks and alleyways. Irene had run the length of the lower district, her legs cramped and her muscles screaming, trying to shake the invisible pursuer behind her. Damn her for not staying with Linna. The highway overpass was well lit and out in the open, something an attacker would likely stray from if they were smart. Pushing herself harder she ran as fast as she could up the endless amounts of steps, finally reaching the birth of the walkway.

"Thank the gods." She huffed, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure sweetheart."

The husky voice pierced through the night and shot a cold wave of horror into Irene's psyche. A razor doll, inhumanely lithe and with claws extended inched forward into the light cast by the streetlights. Irene gasped and backpedaled, but her legs clearly fatigued collapsed under her. Pushing herself up on her hands and elbows, she tried inching away with all her might, her entire body shaking with fatigue and indescribable fear. She could hear the maniacal laughter behind her, inching closer and closer, the claws grinding away on the handrails as they were dragged along.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" The frightened girl screamed.

The boomer didn't answer, a mask of programming overcoming the pleasure circuits added in by her master. She would have to complete this fast, her hardware reasoned, the master wouldn't take to tardiness this night. Grabbing the girl off the ground with one hand and hoisting her to face level she let her claws glint in the wave of light cast by the moon and dimly lit street.

"It's nothing personal girl, I am just fulfilling an obligation to my programming."

Irene gasped in horror as the claws flared slightly and a slight smirk crossed the boomers lips. She closed her eyes as she prepared for the inevitable, the searing pain and agony she'd only been able to imagine in her darkest dreams. Only, it never came.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!!"

A trash can flew through the air and impacted the boomer In the back of the head, enough to cause it to assess the new threat to its mission. Linna, huffing with beads of sweat on her brow inched closer and closer, her body poised in a defensive stance. She was ready and willing to save Irene, no matter the cost.

"I SAID, GET AWAY FROM HER!" The woman commanded.

The boomer regarded her with a slightly cocked head, almost like a confused dog. Assessing the new threat again she held Irene out over the highway below. Drawing a clawed hand back she didn't take her eyes off Linna. That is, not until the thundering report of Priss's pistol nearly forced her over the edge.

The roar of the racing bike was drowned out by her own nervousness, but the shot shot had made Linna jump nearly a foot. The slug impacting the doll in the back as Priss motored under the overpass. Throwing her helmet down she let her bike fall carelessly to the side as she bolted as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs. The gymnast took the initiative and threw her entire body into a roll. She impacted the boomer mid thigh with enough force to cause it to lose its balance. It involuntarilly let go of its charge, Irene plunging to the asphalt below and landing with a sickening yelp. She didn't move.

Priss stopped mid stride and stared down at the unmoving girl, then back up at Linna.

"You got a plan?"

"Help Irene, I can take care of this!" Linna yelled.

"Uh, not to impose, but - Are you out of your fucking mind!?" The biker started climbing the stairs again, but stopped after she heard Linna scream in anger.

"Priss take her and get out of here, PLEASE!" She looked down at the biker and smiled. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

The razor doll was tracing its way back toward Linna, the smirk gone and replaced by what could only be described as frustration.

The biker looked back down at the girl, then up at her friend. Punching the handrail she threw her gun to Linna and ran as fast as her legs could take her down the stairs. Linna caught the pistol and immediately focused it on the boomer with a wide stance like Sylia had taught her. Taking a deep breath and squeezing the trigger twice she sent two rounds into the demon's chest relishing as it stumbled backwards. Spying a large tractor trailer moving through the night an idea sprung into her head. It might not kill her, but at least it'll buy us some time, she thought.

"Gotta time this just right." Dropping into a dead sprint she quickly covered the short distance to the boomer. Bringing her weight down onto her haunches she launched up and forward with flying side kick that should have been enough to push the boomer over the edge.

_Should have._

The boomer stood lightning quick and caught Linna's ankle in mid air. Using it as leverage the boomer threw the gymnast down hard into the pavement.

"Hmm, hmm." It chuckled, still standing upright. "Your resistance is noted, however wasteful and utterly useless it may be."

With lightning quick reflexes the blond picked the much smaller woman up off her back by the throat and hoisted her eye level.

"It seems as though logic has overridden my pleasure circuits tonight, I won't be able to have nearly as much _fun_ with you." Raising the electrically arcing clawed hand that had somehow blocked the last pistol shot she brought it to bear against her victims soft belly.

"I don't care if you kill me, but so help me god if you ever touch that girl again I'll make sure you and your master won't ever have the _pleasure_ again." Linna said in defiance.

"Large talk for a woman whose life I'm currently, and most literally, holding in my hands."

The boomer laughed maniacly for a moment, and then glared down at Priss, who was trying her hardest to tend to Irene's broken body. Grabbing a lock of black hair the boomer forced the lips of her charge against her own into a tortuous kiss.

Priss watched in horror as the razor doll continued to abuse her friend. Looking quickly at the still body of Irene in her arms and then up at Linna she made a quick decision.

"FUCK IT!" Setting Irene's head down gently she bounded for the stares again. The steps seemed to be larger and farther apart for some reason, and her legs protested greatly. Jumping the last three steps to the threshold of the overpass she stopped cold at the sight in front of her. Muffled screams were interrupted by gurgled gasps for air. Blood leaked slowly from the two joined mouths as the green Knight Saber's protests slowed and eventually stopped. The quivering body of her friend was being supported by four claws that protruded through her chest and out her back.

"You… fucking… bitch…"

"Hmm?" The boomer teased with a sultry quip. It whiped its lips and stared menacingly at Priss. "I'm sorry, did I break your-" With a quick snap the boomer threw the limp body down in front of her. "Toy?"

The blue eyes that had been filled with so much life just that morning were dull and cast over, her neatly fashioned hair and headbeand now pulled down into a matted, tangled mess.

"Linna..." Priss clenched her fists so hard she could hear the bones crack. Something had broken inside of her just now. Something more important to her then she had ever known.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Priss roared in absolute fury as she bounded the distance to the boomer, flying with a fist aimed at its head. Without so much as a thought the boomer plucked her out of the air and threw her headfirst into the opposite guard rail, a sickening crack silencing her.

"It seems my master has become aware of my tardiness. We'll have to continue this another time."

With that the razor doll bounded for the railing and dropped down to the street below. She met the roof a passing black unmarked car and they sped off into the night.

Priss cracked her eye open as she looked over the unmoving, raviged body of her friend.

"Lin… Na…"

A veil of blackness took her consciousness moments later.

End chapter 1.

* * *

A/N: This takes place during BGC OVA 2: BORN TO KILL.

I hope its not too out of the question to give the razor doll a personality, I've just always wanted to toy with the idea. This is my first story that i've had the confidence to post on ffnet since I started reading the fanfiction here almost six years ago. Hope it wasn't too horrible!


End file.
